venturiantale_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gmod I DON'T EVEN KNOW Mod
Gmod I DON'T EVEN KNOW Mod is a video released on Jan 4, 2017. Description Squirrels are on the moon, thus being a threat to all human life. The bees must travel to the moon to save the world, but now find themselves trapped with no way of return. Now it is up to the military to use a rocket ship in order to save the bees! + Teach viewers how to install shingles on a roof. Plot The episode starts in the middle of the street, with Johnny Ghost and Toast and a random soldier. Toast loses control of his hands and starts beating up Johnny, who attempts to call the military. The military arrives, and kills Toast. Ghost is surprised, thinking that the soldier would restrain him and not murder him. Ghost claims the military is a lettuce squirrel. Suddenly, Barry Bee Benson appears. Ghost and the soldier flee, heading for "the cellar". They get inside of a house, Barry not being able to enter until somebody invites him in. Ghost turns on the jukebox and the soldier drops his mixtape. Ghost then watches TV. However, Barry appears in front of him, which makes him scream and run away. Ghost reveals that the military is actually Johnny Toast. The soldier freaks out, realizing that squirrels are on the Moon. Ghost suggests that they build a rocket ship to head to the moon. Barry then flies to the moon. However, this causes the bees to be stranded on the moon. They rush to find a rocket ship. They find a rocket ship, but alas, they can't move it. However, the bee's back. They run after him, Ghost catching him on camera. The soldier then murders him. However, a cloning machine short circuits and clones a thousand Johnny Toasts. They find a clone defect, that grows old faster. The soldier and defect team up and kill the clones, Ghost freaking out, spawning a dinosaur. With the dino on a rampage, the soldier suggests doing a tutorial on how to install shingles on a roof. In order to install shingles on a window, they need dinosaur blood, British tears, and the emotions of seeing a British Disco. Ghost takes it upon himself to collect the blood. He guns down the dinosaur with a minigun, along with various Johnny Toasts. As the clones cannot British Disco, they must find the original Johnny. They find Johnny and force a random clone to watch the British Disco. Two clones are killed by the disco. The soldier realizes that the Johnny is fake, and they kill him in an instant. Johnny then kills the soldier for being fake, the soldier noting that he didn't know he was fake. A bunch of explosive barrels explode and kills everyone. They never end up saving the Moon, nor installing shingles on the roof. Fictional appearances Characters *The Military *Johnny Toast *Johnny Ghost *Barry Bee Benson *Defect Johnny Toast clone *Fake Johnny Toast Locations *Unnamed paranormal town *Moon Objects *Rocket (actually a white car) *Colt Python *Minigun *Tool gun *Physics gun